


Untitled

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин обнаруживает клад у Сэма под подушкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21079) by poor_choices. 



Сэму стоило сразу догадаться, что Дин найдет это у него под подушкой. Руби всегда заглядывала под матрас. Он быстро это подметив, стал класть под подушку и забыл спрятать обратно от Дина. У него были заботы поважнее, чем прятать личные мелочи от брата.   
  
\- То, что у меня есть смазка, еще не значит, что я занимаюсь сексом с парнями, Дин! – возражает Сэм. Его голос звучит слегка визгливо. Что, скорее всего, не добавляет убедительности.   
  
\- Н-да, судя по всему, ты занимаешься сексом с книгами, - говорит Дин, качая головой. – Пожалуй, тебе и правда не помешает смазать эти страницы, текст явно суховат.   
  
\- Ты отвратителен.   
  
\- Ты трахаешь «Демоны и мораль: 1000 лет греха».   
  
\- Ничего подобного!  
  
\- Значит «Демоны и мораль: 1000 лет греха» вместе с тюбиком смазки тусуются у тебя под подушкой и, видимо, хотят подружиться.   
  
\- Дин, заткнись.   
  
\- Я думал, ты трахал девушек, пока меня не было.  
  
\- Не трахал я никого, - бормочет Сэм.   
  
\- Тюбик говорит об обратном.   
  
\- Не разговаривай с моим тюбиком!   
  
\- Может, я нравлюсь твоему тюбику. Может, он хочет мне много чего рассказать.   
  
Сэм в замешательстве проводит рукой по лбу.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что мы это обсуждаем, – он падает на кровать, закрывая глаза. Удивительно, но Дин сохраняет молчание довольно долго.   
  
\- Знаешь, - начинает он, со странной серьёзностью в голосе, когда наконец нарушает тишину, – это неважно.   
  
\- Правда? – спрашивает Сэм со слабым смешком. – Это объясняет, почему ты столько времени тратишь на то, чтобы меня насчет этого доставать.   
  
\- Я имею в виду, если ты гей, Сэмми. Это неважно.   
  
\- Я не гей, Дин, - вздыхает Сэм. – Серьёзно.   
  
Дин отмахивается.  
\- Ну там или би, без разницы.   
  
\- Я ни с кем не сплю, Дин.   
  
Дин переводит взгляд на тюбик смазки со странно задумчивым видом.   
\- Руби?  
  
\- Ни с кем, Дин.   
  
\- А почему нет? – спрашивает тот. – Она б согласилась.   
  
\- Ты был мертв, - говорит Сэм, садясь на кровати. – Я не…. Не так я справляюсь с потерей близких. Это не мой способ.   
  
\- Да, - соглашается Дин. Сэм все еще не может понять его тон. Это странно... Сэм надеется, что тот не научился этому в Аду. – Секс не помогает справиться с потерей близких, Сэмми.   
  
\- Да? – спрашивает Сэм. Это… что-то происходит, то, как Дин говорит, то, как смотрит на него, и Сэм не может нормально дышать под тяжестью этого взгляда.   
  
\- Он помогает доказать себе, что ты все еще жив.   
  
Сэм сглатывает, звук кажется громким и странным.   
  
Дин выдавливает смешок.  
  
\- Так что. Если ты не занимался сексом с Руби или какими-то парнями, куда делась половина тюбика, Сэмми?   
  
Сэм краснеет и старается говорить ровным тоном, когда отвечает:  
  
\- Ты на что-то намекаешь, Дин?   
  
Дин делает шаг вперед, серьёзный шаг, затем еще один, пока не оказывается напротив Сэма, между его ног, и усмехается:  
  
\- Нее. Намеки закончились.


End file.
